Daughter of Arceus and Giratina
by SilverShadowKat19
Summary: Riley, daughter of the two legendary Pokémon Arceus and Giratina, wants to see what's outside of the Legendary Realm when she hears the story of how her friends Dialga and Palkia destroyed a town and nearly killed her best friend (Though Celebi says other wise). Read as she makes friends with Ash and the gang, while attracting the attention of Team Rocket. Please Read! NOT SLASH
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. The plot and OC are mine. The rest is not, because if it were the old Pokémon would be back. This new one is awful! (Sry to those who like it)**

….

**Pairings:**

Arceus-Giratina

Palkia-Dialga

Ho-oh – Lugia

Raquaza- Zaptos

Suicune-Entei

Cressila – Celebi

Darkrai-OC

…

**Prologue**

Somewhere in the Legendary Realm

Every Pokémon stood crowded in the throne room, all wondering the same thing. _Why were we summoned? It must be important to have brought everyone. _The silent question was answered when the door behind the dais flew open and Lord Arceus strode in, followed by Lord Giratina who was clutching something to his chest. As the two leaders made their way to the thrones, everyone was quiet. Waiting to be told why they had been called to the hall.

"Thank you for coming so quickly everyone." Arceus spoke clearly. So everyone could hear him. "I've called you here today to announce the arrival of new life in our realm. "He said before Lord Giratina stood from his throne, calmly walking towards his husband and stopping once he reached his side.

"We have called you here to inform you of the creation of our child. He said as he moved the bundle so that the hall could see the face for the briefest moment, and then turned so that it was no longer visible.

"Lord Giratina, may I ask what the child's name is to be?" Celebi asked as she hovered near Cressila.

"Her name is Riley Aurora. Treat her well as she is one of you now." Lord Giratina answered. Then said that they were dismissed as he walked out of the hall. Arceus trailing behind as he gave them all one last look then spoke.

"Behave yourselves. You may all spend the night here if you wish not to return to your domain. As it would be a long journey and many of you have nothing of importance to be done." Then exited the room. The door shut with a soft click before the hall erupted in excited chatter.

"Did you hear that? A child! An actual child!" Cressila exclaimed excitedly to Mesprit, Mew, and Celebi. The others nodded and gushed on how wonderful they thought the subject was.

"Of course it's a child. What else would it be?" Darkrai's comment cut through the chatter like a knife. Cressila frowned and opened her mouth to retort before thinking better of it and merely turning her head slightly. They had gotten to the point where their arguments were playful, though Darkrai's were more sarcastic and biting than her own.

Everyone knew this so no one turned to see if they needed to break up a fight like they had to in many years past. No one could forget the time they almost destroyed the throne room. Arceus was so pissed that he banished them for a month with no powers and trapped them in their human forms. Not that being in their human forms was a bad thing; it was just that they were powerless. Considering the fact that most of the time was spent in their human forms. (They still had their power and only if they desired to travel out of the Legendary Realm would they assume the common Pokémon shape.)

Soon the conversations dulled to a mere whisper as everyone began to yawn and headed for their respective rooms in the palace. Good nights were exchanged as they sleepily left the hall. Worn out from the long journey and the excitement finally wearing down on them.

**Thank you for reading! It will get better and the chapters will be longer! ****I do need advice on how to put this story. Reviews are welcome. My other story is sadly being placed on hold due to lack of inspiration. I will write as often as possible though I have started school. High School in fact, so I do have lots of homework and will update every week.**


	2. Growing Up and The Garden of Peace

**AN: ****This will be a slow building romance. Does anyone have anything they would like to happen? Or to see?**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Previous:**

Soon the conversations dulled to a mere whisper as everyone began to yawn and headed for their respective rooms in the palace. Good nights were exchanged as they sleepily left the hall. Worn out from the long journey and the excitement finally wearing down on them.

…

As Riley Aurora grew up in the Legendary Realm, enjoying the endless days of playing with her friends, and visiting the other domains when she felt like it. She was constantly watched over, never being completely alone or unattended, per her father's wishes. Because if anyone found out whom she was she would be hunted, and possibly killed, for sure.

She was truly a mix of both her parents. She'd inherited Arceus's silver hair color with Giratina's red eyes. However, her eyes were more of a rose red than a blood red like his were. She had a heart shaped face, pale skin, and small stature.

Growing up she quickly made friends with Celebi, Dialga, and Darkrai. Sure, she was friends with everyone, as everyone loved her, but she could usually be found with one of the three. She was as curious as Celebi, so it made sense why she chose to be friends with the energetic little sprite. She loved the stories Dialga would tell her, and how he was a funny person to be around in general.

Darkrai… No one was really sure what had happened to make them such great friends. She could almost always be found at his side, or with him trailing close behind her. She was one of the only people allowed to enter his domain without having to worry about being attacked by fierce nightmares, or some other horror lying in wait for them. Arceus, Giratina, and surprisingly Dialga were the only others who could enter his realm and leave unharmed. Arceus as her was the great creator of life, Giratina as they had a bond that only dark Pokémon could share, that and their love to unleash horrors on those who annoyed them. Dialga was a bit of a surprise after the events of Alamos Town, which was one of Darkrai's only domains. (A place he'd claimed as his own) Nevertheless, they got along and could be found talking to each other at the many events that were held in the palace, or another's domain.

The reason why they were such great friends was that they were life mates; much like Arceus and Giratina. Though everyone thought that Cressila, being his counterpart, would be his life mate. It shocked everyone when they found out otherwise. However, it did explain why they were always fighting and could manage to nearly kill each other over the many decades. Life Mates would never wish the other dead.

Because she grew up in the Legendary Realm, she had almost no exposure to the outside world. Her only exposures were through what she was told, mainly through Dialga and her father's stories. Another thing was that growing up in the Legendary Realm alone was impossible, as she was young and curious. To keep her busy when others were unable to watch her, or play with her they sent her to the only safe place that was thought of. The Peace Garden. Or the Realm of Peace as Riley called it.

Lord Giratina thought of how it would be the perfect place to leave her when they could not care for her. Not that they were neglectful or anything! It was just that ruling the entire Pokémon world and watching over it took energy and concentration. Two things that were difficult to maintain while watching a young one. Especially one who requires constant care.

In the garden she'd be watched over and protected. As no Pokémon would willing hurt the daughter of the ruling duo, besides she had a charm that would draw those worthy to her. A calming spirit, even though, it was often overshadowed, by the aura of power that she excluded. The aura was simply a protecting means Arceus had placed upon her at the time of her birth. It would make other Pokémon sense who she was to them and put an instinctive wariness and fear into them.

**Legendary Realm, Hall of Origin.**

Arceus P.O.V

Arceus sat on his throne listening to the questions asked of him and giving advice. It was an unusually busy day, but it was only to be expected as the Solar Cycle was coming up; the biggest event to be held in the Legendary Realm. Everyone was getting ready and trying to finish all the work that needed to be done, and seeing if their domain would be ok for the time being when they left. The last thing a Pokémon wanted was to return and find their domain in peril or distress. They would also have to monitor the world outside the realm to insure none of their charges was hurt or injured. It would do no good to have millions suffer while they enjoyed themselves.

**Somewhere in the Garden of Peace.**

A young girl slid down the slide with a trail of Pokémon following her lead. She laughed as she hit the ground, sliding to a stop. Dusting herself off she went to climb the hill in order to reach the delicious berries she had just seen. Running up to the base of the tree she managed to hover just next to the tallest branch to grab the juiciest fruit, the slowly descending; unable to hold her position of flight any longer. Then, with the fruit in hand, she walked back over to the canal that ran along the garden and sat down to enjoy her fruit.

Her friends Dialga had dropped her off here earlier, telling her that he'd be back in a few hours to get her. She didn't mind, it was fun to be here and play with the other Pokémon. They were wary of her at first, then when they saw she meant no harm rushed over to play either her. Stopping once again when they felt another's presence nearby as well. This one less commanding, but equally as powerful to them. Only this one radiated fear and not the powerful aura they'd felt coming off her. Though if they concentrated hard enough they could feel the same aura on the girl as well. It was no surprise as they were life mates. Being so, they were bound to have another's aura mixed in with their own.

**Pokémon P.O.V**

**Earlier that very Day.**

Everyone was playing in the Peace Garden until a sudden off-balance in the air made everyone still. They looked to the center of the playground and saw a blue veil like shape open up and two figures walk through. They sucked in their breath and gasped when they saw who the first figure was. It was Lord Dialga, Master of Time and the Temporal Stream. What was he doing here? Here in the Garden of Peace?

They were in awe of the powerful being, and felt a slight twinge of fear. They all remembered how he and another, Lady Palkia of Space and all the dimensions of it, had nearly destroyed the town. This very garden included! Their saving grace came in the form of three trainers and the little girl who was the child of the one who would play music for them when the garden first opened up.

Turning their eyes away from the powerful being, they turned to see the one that had come with him. A small child with Short silver hair tied up into pigtails that were being held up by some form of black energy. The girl had a small heart shaped face, pointed ears, button nose, pouty lips, and (most shockingly) rose red eyes. Was she some new type of legendary? Who was she? They felt as if they should know her, or that there was something very important about her. Watching as Lord Dialga left back through the portal, though not before receiving a hug from the mystery girl, and saying he would be back in a few hours to retrieve her.

Once Lord Dialga had left, they all cautiously approached the girl. As they go closer they felt a surge of power come from her. A commanding air that demanded respect and obedience. It was then that they realized who this was. It was the child of Lord Arceus and Lord Giratina. This was the child born not 3 cycles ago. It explained her strange appearance. The silver hair she'd obviously gotten from her father Lord Arceus, the red eyes from her other father Lord Giratina. There was no mistaking that color. It was the color of a dying flame, though hers were lighter than his were.

They all bowed to her and one chikarita spoke up.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence young Lady Aurora. It is an honor to have you here with us today." She spoke. That young chikarita's name was Persephone Vine, of the Vine family. Who had lived in the garden since it first open its gleaming silver gates. The girl laughed and told them that she just came to be friends and have fun.

After hearing that they all slowly approached her. Stilling when they felt another presence. This one was more dark and sinister. A cold shiver that you get when you wake from a nightmare. Some of the younger ones actually backed away in fear. They knew that presence, and knew they had near nothing to fear from it. It was the Lord and Master of the domain. Lord Darkrai, the shadowy nightmare prince. He owned and claimed this land; he also fought to protect it at the cost of what may have been his existence. Still it did nothing to suppress the shudder of fear they felt as his arrival, bowing once again as it became clear to them that this was not a check in. They all knew that he would harm none but those who deserved it. They watched as he came out of the shadows and stood behind the young girl, daughter of the Creator and Death.

They saw how she hugged him, and when one brave turtwig (male) stepped forward as if to greet her. Darkrai gave a small threatening noise and pulled the girl closer to him, moving in a defensive stance; pulling her over to the side and slightly behind her. It was a fighting gesture meant to warn away those one deemed a threat. The poor little turtwig stepped back and looked as though he was going to flee the garden and hide amongst the forest.

It was then that they also saw the dark aura surrounding the girl. Blending and mixing into her own. Becoming obvious to all, that this was one of the rare life mates that they were witnessing, It all became clear. The reason behind the defensive posture, the treating noise. It was to warn them that she was taken and none may attempt to lay claim on her. Not that they would dare think of it! Life mates were revered amongst all of them. Only being granted to those who truly deserved them.

Once seeing that none would be posing a threat to him, or his make Darkrai released Riley Aurora and placed her on the ground. He had begun to float her higher. Ready to push her into the shadows and transport her somewhere else. It was a purely instinctual move. Not used to having her surrounded by those who did not know of them (non-legendary Pokémon) she casually walked over to the playground and everyone else soon joined her. Reveling in the fact that they had been granted a new playmate.

Soon they day ended as the sun started to set, the ringing of the Space-Time tower could be heard in the distance. The same blue veil appeared and the young mistress (that's what they had decided to call her as she was the life mate to the Lord and Master of this domain) hopped off the slide and walked over to it. Waving goodbye as she walked through, their Master's presence going with her. Going back to what was presumably the Legendary Realm. A place that existed outside of their world. A forever paradise it was called, where all Legendry's came from, and would return to if they were not on the home domain/realm.

A/N. Ok how's that for a second Ch.2? Better than the original? I hope so! I just spent 2-3hrs typing it!


	3. Darkrai's Thoughts

**A/N: I will be starting another story that will be updated weekly, while I plan to update this one 2-3 times a week. That is if my school work allows it. Please go check out my newest story. I will have it up sometime this week. Thanks!**

**DEDICATED TO.**

Saiyan-Styles

**Previous.**

Once seeing that none would be posing a threat to him, or his make Darkrai released Riley Aurora and placed her on the ground. He had begun to float her higher. Ready to push her into the shadows and transport her somewhere else. It was a purely instinctual move. Not used to having her surrounded by those who did not know of them (non-legendary Pokémon) she casually walked over to the playground and everyone else soon joined her. Reveling in the fact that they had been granted a new playmate.

Soon they day ended as the sun started to set, the ringing of the Space-Time tower could be heard in the distance. The same blue veil appeared and the young mistress (that's what they had decided to call her as she was the life mate to the Lord and Master of this domain) hopped off the slide and walked over to it. Waving goodbye as she walked through, their Master's presence going with her. Going back to what was presumably the Legendary Realm. A place that existed outside of their world. A forever paradise it was called, where all Legendry's came from, and would return to if they were not on the home domain/realm.

**IMPORTANT! Ok, now that I have your attention it seems that I have forgotten to do Darkrai's P.O.V and how he knew that Riley Aurora was his mate. I think that needs to be explained. I was going to slip it into the story, but this will be far easier. SO here we go!**

**Darkrai's P.O.V**

As soon as we made it through the portal, Riley seemed to lose her energy. Traveling through the realms can drain a lot of energy. It loses its draining effect after a while, but she is still young, and easily susceptible to such things. I catch her as her little legs give out, releasing the dark energy that I summoned to hold her hair in place while she played. Also, as a protectant to cover her ears. She had inherited Lord Arceus's pointed ears; they poked out from her now loose hair as I carried her through the hallways. Looking down and seeing her rose-colored eyes flutter shut I give a small smile. Remembering the day when I first saw her.

_**FLASHBACK**_

I stood admits the crowd of legendries, waiting to see why we had been called. Glancing around I saw that it looked as though everyone had been summoned. Not just a select few of us. What could be so important that they'd have to send out a summons? I was busy tending to my domain while shaping horrors to send out into the world. Not all of them were terrifying. Some were only to discourage foolish thoughts in the minds of the mortal trainers.

Others were to be sent to Dialga and Palkia. I refuse to let the wrecking and near total destruction of my domain go unpunished. They deserve to suffer as they had caused me equally as much pain. I was also planning on sending something awful to Entei, that bastard. Sending Cressila to my Island without telling me. I had to endure a long rant on how it's a "nightmare" to get to where I normally am, and how I need to lift the mist and fog. Blah blah blah. For a counter-part she's extremely annoying. And I treat her with a decent amount of respect. I didn't even unleash the full horror of my Island, yet she comes to my nearly in tears. **(Ok. I know he sounds cruel, but if you had to live with your exact opposite for all eternity. Not to mention the fact that you're practically neighbors! You'd be a bit harsh on them too. Personally, I'd raise hell. But… That's a different story) **She'd come to tell me that I was to be in the Hall of Origin in a Lily Cycle, or I had to get going in a few hours.

I was broken out of my inner musings by the sound of the throne doors opening behind the dais. Lord Arceus strode in first. His while robes billowing behind him, walking straight up to the dais he proceeded to tell us why he'd summoned us, and why it was absolutely necessary. Before he could continue, Lord Giratina strode to the front as he stood gracefully from his seat and joined his husband at the dais.

Cradled in his arms, wrapped in what looked to be (ironically) moon silk, and water droplets. When Lord Giratina turned and briefly showed us what was inside the bundle I barely stifled a gasp. Silver hair attached to what looked to be a heart shaped face, pale lips, and a button nose. The eyes that were momentarily closed, fluttered open to reveal two big rose-red colored eyes framed by long lashes. Blinking one she gave what may have been a smile before she was turned away.

Longing, I was filled with longing and a fierce protectiveness for this small child. Riley. Riley Aurora. That was her name, beautiful, perfect for a little one such as that. Shaking my head to clear myself of these thoughts. What was I thinking? Why did I feel this way towards such a child that I hadn't met before in my entire life. Why? Was the only question that seemed to pop forward in my mind.

Suddenly it hit me. What she meant to me, why OI felt the way I did. It all made sense. Why I had paid such close attention to her, and why I couldn't get her out of my mind. Why I felt as if she would perish then I might fade before realizing the Gates of Hell upon this world. Mate. The little one was my mate!

So lost in my musing I did not notice the look that was sent my way by Lord Giratina. Looking back now I can clearly see the look he was giving me. He too had figured it out. He had figured out who had bonded with his child. But, at the time I was too busy being in a state of awe.

Life Mates were the rarest of the rare. You could find a partner, and perhaps a Mate, but Life Mates were unheard of. There were only few to have been recorded. Lord Arceus and Lord Giratina were one of the few fabled Life Mates. It was more likely to find your Mate (which is still pretty rare) than to live 10 lifetimes and even come close to finding your Life mate.

I felt a small stab of pain and despair as I watched my mate leave the room. Absorbed in my thoughts I drifted around, wandering aimlessly, around the hall. Dialga stopped me before I could make my way to my quarters. He apologized for unraveling the fabric of time, and almost wiping my domain off the map. I came out of my daze, and accepted it. Commenting on how for a Lord of Time and all its relative Dimensions **(Anyone else think T.A.R.D.I.S, love protégé of Palkia and Dialga? I did!) ** He looked as though he hadn't slept for what looked to be around a year or two. (I did send nightmares to all, but this looked like ten years in hell) Glaring at me he told me that he was sorry and wanted to know if we could break even and start again. I agreed, as we were getting to be what could be considered friends, before he nearly took out one of my only domains.

I also, with a wave of my hand to the shadows that surrounded his thousand-shades-of-blue aura, dismissed them. Sending them back to my domain. Instantly, he looked more refreshed. Happier to without the hauntings of all the wrongs of history constantly bugging him, lying in the back of his mind. Popping in every now and then to say hello, and remind him of all the mistakes he'd made. Or had been unable to stop.

Giving me a nod of gratitude, which I casually responded with a gesture of understanding. We started a conversation before I heard something that caught my interest being discussed mere feet from me. It was about my mate, little Riley Aurora. "Did you hear that? A child! An actual child!" Cressila exclaimed. Feeling my emotions beginning to surface I quickly snapped back a biting retort of my own. "Of course it's a child! What else would it be?" I asked her. She opened her mouth, than proceeded to shut it and turn away from me. Smart, as my counterpart she must have known I was not in the mood. We had a slight empathy link. (All Legendries with one or more counterparts had one) She could most likely feel my emotions running a bit too high to be normal.

Of course, she was a child! What did she expect my mate to be? An orb or something? A rock perhaps. I was silently fuming before getting my rage back under control as well as my annoyance and slight possessiveness at hearing my ,mate be talked about without her consent. The mere thought of sending her perhaps a few violent thoughts crossed my mind, before they were shoved away. To reveal my thoughts or to send her a nightmare would result in curiosity. She's done nothing to me of late, which is why we'd settled into a mutual respect of sorts, to send her violent imagery would result in questions that I would prefer not be asked/. Such as why I decided to attack her? And other annoying questions that I could not answer without revealing what she meant to me.

A lone voice caught my attention, and broke through the fog that was my thoughts_. Darkrai. I desire to speak to you, alone. Come tonight. The Fountain in the Rose Garden._ Then it was gone. Luckily, the party was coming to a close and I could slip away unnoticed by all. For everyone was too tired to see that I was not heading to my quarters but to the gardens. Floating straight to the fountain I waited by the edge before Lord Giratina rounded the corner coming into view.

"Lord Giratina." I acknowledged. Giving a slight bow before sitting down.

"Darkrai, It has come to my attention that your focus was elsewhere tonight." He replied to me, a small smile gracing his features.

"Yes, but I meant no disrespect My Lord." I told him honestly. Slightly fearful at what his reaction would be when he found out that I had mated with little Riley Aurora, his and Lord Arceus's only child.

"You need not worry." He said. Giving me a look that told me to calm myself. "I know, and so does my Life Mate, of what transpired tonight. You found your Life Mate in my little Aurora. I understand. You remember how I felt when I was first told that Arceus was mine do you not?" He said with a grin. I remember all right. We use to be quite close friends, both dealing with the darker side of the life scale, and would talk often. He had teleported to my Island and completely freaked out on my. Telling me how he was having feeling for the Creator, Lord of the Light, and all that. (Not all Life Mates recognize each other at first sight. This was one of those cases)

Later, once he'd calmed down we talked and he decided to go up to the Creator himself and ask if it was true. If they were really mates. He'd fainted in surprise once he was told he was one of the extremely rare cases of mates. That he was a Life Mate. I only knew about this when looking for the perfect mix of embarrassment and fear to send him. This memory popped up. Needless to say, there was quite a bit of laughter in his realm that night. Heck, he was pretty sure Dialga knew about it too. But, they were the only ones who'd know that type of information. It was their job to know that kind of stuff.

The sound of the fountains water gushing from its timed jets around the ever-going waterfall and such broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yes. I'll never forget." I replied with an equally smug grin. Enjoying the pink flush that came over his cheeks. For such a dangerous Pokémon, he was easy to embarrass if you knew what to say.

"I knew you'd say that. Anyway, I can only hope you'll treat her right." Holding up a hand to cut me off as I was about to reply, "not that I need to worry. I know you better than that."

"Thank You."

"It's nothing. Just always take care of her."

"I will."

"That's all I can ask for. Now let's call it a night?"

Then he got up and walked away. Fading into the darkness that had fallen as they spoke. Getting up I too disappeared into the gloom.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Coming out of my thoughts, I noticed we were at the entrance to her door. I slipped through the veil and floated over to her bed. Placing her on it, I pulled up the covers and gave her a quick kiss before departing. Walking back through the veil I started towards my room. While we were next to each other, the hallways to each room were enormous. Especially seeing as she lived in the royal wing. Entering my room, I set a nightmare trap to ward off any unwanted visitors at this hour.

As I was getting ready for bed, I thought back to the events earlier today. I had received a message from the Pokémon who ran my domain. A little chikarita named Persephone Vine. She told me all was well in my domain, and thanked me for bringing the little Mistress of the Garden, and the new Shadow Princess, as I was the Nightmare Prince, as well. I will admit that I was slightly surprised that they were calling her by those titles already. I had not brought her there but for a few hours. I sent back a message saying all was well, and that my Mate would return in due time. With this in mind, I couldn't stop my thoughts from drifting to earlier today.

_**FLASHBACK  
**_I watched as Dialga created a portal to main domain that led straight to my Garden of Peace. It was the perfect place for her to be. Surrounded by other Pokémon, and lots of playmates. As we were getting ready and making preparations for the Solar Cycle. AS it is the biggest event of the year we needed her to be a safe place. I also knew that no humans would be entering my garden as they would be readying the tower for the Oracion. A song to celebrate the survival of the town.

Giving him my thanks I told him, I'd catch up in a bit. He transformed and followed Riley through the portal. I watched as it closed shut behind them on this end. Therefore, if any Pokémon tried to get through the portal they would be frozen in time. Instead of winding up in the Legendary Realm.

Transforming, I made my own portal to the front of the garden and placed a Nightmare Ward upon it. Making it impossible for my Mate to get out. She'd never seen a human before and I didn't want her to see one now. No one did. It wasn't allowed. She wasn't ready for it. Soon, but not quite now.

After completing this task, I blended into the shadows and reappeared in front of the tree. From my vantage point, I could see my subjects** (This is **_**his**_** domain) **bowing to my mate. They must have sensed her fail-safe aura. The one placed upon her at birth to keep her protected. Gliding out of the shadows, I floated towards my Mate. Seeing them step back and feeling the shiver of fear that ran through them at my appearance. I knew they knew I would cause no harm to those who were innocent; the guilty were another matter.

I gave a small nod of appreciation at seeing them bow to me. Then something caught my attention. It happened so suddenly, like lightning. I let a warning growl escape my throat, the deep rumbling sending shivers of fear throughout the group. The cause of my warning growl took another few steps forward. In an instant, I had shifted my Mate to my side and moved her slightly behind me. I took a protective stance and got ready to fire a Nightmare Ball, and then top it off with Shadow Claw and Reaper. **(It gives him the ability to send the spirit to his Island instead of it going for judgment before Lord Giratina. The Death Master Pokémon) **

Hearing my Mate's confused emotions from behind me I paused and looked again. A small turtwig was the cause. I gave myself a small inner laugh seeing him flee to the middle of the crowd. I gently floated down my mate. Who I had hovering slightly in case the threat tried Dig or something. Bringing her close I wrapped my arms around her.

Then all the Pokémon seemed to freeze, let loose a breath of air, and make a non-threating gesture before going off to play with my mate. I watched contently as she laughed in the sunlight. Enjoying the peace and joy, my Mate brought me. Soon the sun had set and I watched as Dialga reappeared and opened the portal. **(If he didn't then I'm changing so he did.)** As she started over, I banished the Nightmare Ward and followed her. Leaving one of my domains behind.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**A/N: 6 pages! You guys must love me! 3,063 words alone on this chappie! I know because I typed a number then waited to finish typing this note, then changed it to match it. Review PLEASE!**


End file.
